


Taking Breaks

by Kat_The_Kitkat



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Max, Could be either tbh, David is a great dad and i love him, Father Figure, Father-Son Relationship, Foster AU, Happy Ending, adoption au, it got kind of angsty and i have lost control of my life, oh and theres some swearing but uh, sorry for not always capitalizing my I's, thats expected. It's max after all, this is garbage but im weak for parental figure david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_The_Kitkat/pseuds/Kat_The_Kitkat
Summary: Max is now twenty-three and has come back home to visit David. Takes place on a hike. Camp Campbell has been closed for years due to growing debt and safety conditions that weren't up to code. It broke David's heart btw. But David, having just turned forty, still loves nature. And is surprised when he gets a surprise call from Max, who's in town and wants to go hiking.





	Taking Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic i've ever actally posted on here so please be gentle on me! If i've done something wrong/missed something please tell me.
> 
> I just had this idea and *clenches fist* needed to write it out

The chilly fall air rustled leaves and made them skid across the rocky ground. Some would have holes torn into them and others would come to a stop all together. Reds and yellows and golds flowed over the terrain like an artist had spilled buckets of paint over the hills, and the air had the charming smell of chill and slight decay, the later scent came, of course, from the leaves that crunched under boots and cars and that tumbled across the ground. 

 

And among the reds and oranges and yellows, was a slightly different shade of red. 

 

David was forty-one. His short red hair now had a few silver strands near his temples and near his widow’s peak, but he was just as spry as he’s always been. Still able to climb up boulders and jog ahead of the younger male without any signs of slowing. It was a huge relief to be honest. 

 

Max would never admit to it, but well.. David was starting to get old. And considering he’s been the closest thing to a parent Max has ever had, (Ignoring, of course, the many times he’s accidentally called David “dad.”) it worried him. But, seeing David grin as he stood on the edge of a rather steep hill- hands on his hips as he looked out over the golden tree tops, Max felt his worry fade. For now. 

 

Max wheezed. The cool air stung his lungs and he wasn’t really as fit as David. Nor were his legs as long. He shivered, the thin sheen of sweat covering the back of his exposed neck and his forehead did it’s job a little too well- and when the breeze blew, he found himself scrunching up into himself to try and save some warmth.

 

David hadn’t stopped talking since they got into the car. Max, though he scowled and grumbled bitter, snappy replies, didn’t mind and let his guardian chatter away. It was nice seeing him happy. Ever since the Camp closed he’s been struggling to find a replacement hobby- But it was more than that. The Camp had meant the world to David. It had meant so much to him he even bought it when it’s founder was well. Jailed. For life. And it had been heartbreaking to see his guardian try to save a failing “business,” hell, it wasn’t even really the “camp” David liked. It was the kids. And, despite what you might think, he was good with kids. David absolutely adored sharing his knowledge of knots or starting fires with children- he loved to teach. And once, he’d told Max that if he hadn’t gone to camp as a kid, he probably would have gone through life and become a teacher instead. 

 

Something about that seemed extremely fitting. Max thought he’d be a good teacher. 

 

He thought such a thing because David didn’t just read from a book- David actually  _ cared _ about what he was sharing. He loved camp to the end of the earth. He loved nature. 

 

It really was nice to see him back in his element.

 

David turns his head, grinning from ear to ear. His smile shrinks- but somehow becomes more fond when his eyes land on Max, who has his hands on his knees and is wheezing from having to chase after his guardian who  _ still _ had a whole foot and two inches on him. “We can stop here for a while.” He says, voice still just as chipper as always. His tone is slightly softer though. 

 

Max wheezes. “Fuck,” a sharp inhale “no.” David’s lips twitch- smile growing for just a moment. Max can practically see the _ “Max, language.” _ on his tongue. But, thank god, he doesn’t say it. The younger straightens his spine, rolling his head back to stare at the sky. “We came here to climb this stupid goddamn mountain, so we’re not going to half ass it.” He says through puffs. 

 

David just shakes his head and lets his hands drop from his side. He doesn’t bring up the fact that they’re technically  _ stopped _ as Max huffs and puffs, trying to recover. Instead, he looks back out at the hills. He’d always loved fall.. Early fall, that is. When everything was bright and colourful rather than dead and brown. But his  _ favourite  _ season was summer. Camp- 

 

Camp season.. 

 

“Max, why did we-” “Bet i can beat you to the top, you old shit!” The younger quickly interjects, sprinting past David and running further up the trail. David frowns, but just for a moment, then takes off after Max. He’d let it slide for now. 

 

Max wasn’t a kid anymore. Kids, even slightly out of shape ones, always seemed to have back up energy reserves. But, as stated, Max wasn’t a kid anymore. Not that he could ever outrun David (Damn his long legs!) but at least when he was ten he could keep his head start for a little longer. Luckily, there wasn’t all that much left to go until they reached the top and he wasn’t beat by too much.

 

The trail had been void save for them. In an odd way, it felt wrong. In some weird way, Max expected Nikki to leap out of the bushes or to run past Neil. His mind was used to one simple idea. If David was out in nature, it was because he was camping. And if David was camping, there were bound to be campers. 

 

Once at the top, David made Max do some “winding down exercises” because apparently, it was “Bad for his heart to just stop all of the sudden.” But once that was said and done, he got to sit. 

 

Read: Collapse.

 

And once he sat, David made him drink some water and dug around in the backpack he’d carried along with him for  _ trailmix _ or some other dumb  _ natury _ shit. Max declined, by wrinkling his nose and giving one rather voisterous;  _ “Fuck no get that raisin contaminated shit away from me, David.”  _ David, of course, knew by now that Max hated raisins, and simply chuckled before repacking the snack in his bag. Apparently, David wasn’t hungry either. Which caught Max’s attention because David  _ always _ makes sure to eat something calorie-dense while hiking or swimming or what have you. 

 

“So do you plan on telling me why we came up here?” He questions. Max groans, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. “Goddamn it,” David smiles, casting his gaze over to the younger male, who’s now leaning against the rock David is sitting on. Distantly, David wonders just when Max started sitting so close to him. When he breathed, when he  _ shifted _ his arm would brush against David’s leg or bump against his knee.

 

“Okay what let you on?” David pretends to think, tapping his index finger against his chin. “Hmm well, for starters, you never come back into town unless it’s a holiday, and it’s no where close to one of those.” Max winces next to him, opening his mouth to protest, “Jesus David don’t make it sound like I  _ abandoned  _ you, I call twice a week-” “Yes, but you don’t visit in person unless it’s something important.” David finishes, leaning forward to rest his forearms on his thighs. “So,” He continues. “What is it? College okay? Don’t tell me you dropped out- Are you seeing someone? What about-” 

 

“Jesus Dad,” 

 

A pause. The wind blows, gushing through the trees behind them and making leaves fly off in every direction. Max doesn’t correct himself, nor does he remove his palms from his eyes. Instead, he sucks in a sharp breath and steels himself. He rips his hands off of his eyes- one instantly sliding to the back of his neck. “College is fine, and i don’t plan on dropping out. Not when i'm so close to graduating. I’m not seeing anyone.” He refuses to meet David’s gaze, a flush across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. Some from the cold, and some from his slight slip up. He inhales again, and David lets him speak without interrupting. 

 

“I just- I was thinking about home.” He licks his lips- David wanted to scold him and tell him the only thing the habit will lead to is chapped lips, but refrains. Max’s teal-y green eyes flick up to David’s face. Dark brows are knitted together, (chapped) lips drawn tight. Behind them, the hills look like fire- or a dragon’s treasure, glittering in the light in an almost harsh way. It was rather sunny out today, especially for fall. And Max’s vibrant eyes heavily contrast. Instead of cold- and aggressive reds and golds, they’re  _ concerned  _ teals and blues. Like the sea, almost. 

 

“I was thinking... about you.” He confesses meekly, eyes once again flicking away. 

 

David blinks. “About me,” He parrots and to his repetition, Max just gives a curt nod. 

 

Red eyebrows furrow. While flattered, that didn’t make complete sense. Max hated this place. He wouldn’t come back just because he happened to think of his guardian. No, if that happened, he’d call and bitch about his dorm mate or tell David about his newest assignments or the new batch of freshmen and how he despised them.. 

 

It’s quiet for a moment. Then two. Then three. Then a whole minute seems to have passed before Max speaks again. “I just.” He scratches at his neck. 

 

“Not to be a dick or anything, but you’re.. Getting kind of old?” David’s eyebrows shoot up- His mouth opens, most likely about to protest;  _ “I am  _ not  _ old.”  _ But never quite getting there, because Max is pushing himself up and plopping on the rock next to him. There’s… There's a look in his eyes David has rarely ever seen before- something akin to  _ fear _ . “And, I don’t know, i guess i’m starting to realize that-” He doesn’t finish. His sentence ends abruptly, and he’s vaguely gesturing with his hands.

 

He doesn’t need to finish the sentence though.

 

_ “I’m starting to realize that you won’t be around forever.”  _

 

David watches Max for a moment. Max however, seems very very interested on the dirt between his shoes. 

 

The ginger sighs softly. “Max,” Max doesn’t look up. 

 

So, David does what he does best. 

 

His arms are still just as firm as they were when Max was a child- still an anchor- still a fucking lighthouse in a storm. And Max does what he’s always done. He melts into the comfort that David brought. 

 

He’d reject it later. He would never mention it, the hug that is. But David was more than alright with that. 

 

David’s long, calloused guitar fingers cradle the mess of dark curls and waves. The tension that had been building like a spring coil suddenly is gone, and he digs his fingers into the worn cotton tee shirt David is wearing. He doesn’t cry. He doesn’t tear up. But saying he doesn’t get emotional is the understatement of the century. 

 

“I’m not leaving anytime soon, Max.”

 

With the extremely health conscious life he lives, it wouldn’t really be a surprise to see David make it to his eighties- or even  _ nineties  _ but that doesn’t stop Max from worrying. He inhales- David smells the same- “I  _ know _ , but that doesn’t mean it won’t happen.” 

 

David doesn’t say anything to this. But he doesn’t need to. Instead, he just combs his fingers through Max’s hair. He wants to hum, but he knows there's a very high chance Max’ll punch him if he does.  _ “I’m not five, David.”  _

 

Eventually (too soon if you ask David,) Max pulls away, slapping lightly at David’s hands. “Okay okay,” He says, voice lacking any sort of bite at all. “I’m okay.” 

 

Silence falls over the pair. But that’s alright. It’s not uncomfortable, and in fact, it’s kind of nice.. David absentmindedly threads his fingers through the still mostly red of his hair. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wonders if investing in some dye would help at all. You can’t run from age forever though, and honestly? David didn’t mind the grey himself, but if it helped Max he’d dye over it without complaint. 

 

“And,” Max says after several minutes of silence. It seems even the wind realized he was having a little bit of a crisis over the simple fact that one day, David wouldn’t be around anymore. That was quite a lot to handle though. David had this air about him- his endless optimism made him seem almost immortal in a lot of ways. It just seemed like he’d always be there. But if the grey growing into his scalp was anything to go by, that simply wasn’t true. And frankly, that  _ terrified  _ Max. David had always been there. David had taken him under his wing at camp- even when he  _ revolted  _ and actively tried to crush the counselor’s beliefs to make him  _ stop caring so much _ . And then after camp, when David found out about the... situation, he’d not hesitated to go sign actual,  _ legal papers _ declaring that the little shit known as Max was now his actual,  _ legal _ responsibility. David had been there for every scrape. Every flu. Every heart break. 

 

David was the only family Max had ever really had. And he wasn’t sure he could handle being alone again.

 

“I thought it’d be good to take a breather before midterms.” He says, blunt, chewed nails digging into the edge of the boulder they’re perched on. 

 

David wants to push. But he knows it won’t do any good. He knows Max. And pushing Max to talk is  _ not _ how to go about things. Instead, he effortlessly flows with him. Jumping to the next conversation because he’s done this a thousand times in the past. “That’s good, it’s always a good idea to take breaks.” A beat. “It’s nice to have you back home.” 

 

They don’t stay on the  _ “mushy shit”  _ long. That’s okay with David. They drift from one topic to another. David talks about his being prompted to Garden Section Manager at the local hardware store, and how they’re getting a shipment of  _ oakleaf hydrangeas _ soon. Max chats about what he usually does. About school, and his part time job as a barista and all the  _ “basic white bitches” _  that come in and make orders so complex it takes three people to make and ends up totaling out over thirty dollars. 

 

“Did you ever want kids?” Max questions out of the blue, and once again, David opens his mouth to protest. To say that he  _ has _ a kid, but before he can Max is beating him to the actually-saying-words-part. “I mean your  _ own _ kids. Like. Y’know. Settling down. Having kids with someone.” And to this, David has to pause. 

 

Which, catches Max off guard. David was a nonstop noise maker, often speaking his mind (though that wasn’t really a bad thing when it came to David because it seems the man had absolutely  _ no  _ concept of what an insult should be.) and continuing conversations without missing a beat. 

 

In reality, David had his answer mere nanoseconds after Max finished his sentence. The pause was simply because Max had indirectly admitted to being  _ his  _ kid. This wasn’t the first time this has happened, but it never ceases to make the ex-counselor warm and fuzzy. Something like  _ pride  _ swells in his chest and threatens to bubble up his throat- but he bites back the smile for the sake of answering a serious question seriously. 

 

“No, not really.” Max doubletakes. This time, David lets himself smile. 

 

“I mean. I  _ wanted _ children of my own,” He fidgets, picking at his nails. “But I-” He chuckles a little. “I never expected to actually get the chance to have my own. I considered adoption for a while- before your batch of campers i was seeing this nice guy-” “Wait wait what- you were dating a guy-” “ _ But,”  _ David interjects, smirking fondly. “But that didn’t work out, and that was the closest i ever really got to having my own children.” 

 

“So, i continued on with what i loved.” “Camping..?” David  _ beams _ , eyes crinkling in amusement. “Nope.” 

 

The look of confusion on Max’s face is just as priceless as always. “Teaching.” 

 

“I mean, it technically wasn’t  _ teaching _ . But i don’t think you want my answer to be “working with kids and helping them have an exciting and educational summer.””

 

Max groans, pinching at the bridge of his nose. “Christ you’re hopeless, “ _ exciting and educational _ ” my ass. I never learned anything from Camp and it was literally the worst kind of hell someone could find themself trapped in.” 

 

David grins. “You can tie seventeen different knots and you always came back with me.” 

 

The shorter male throws his hands up, “I was  _ ten you dick hole _ what else did you expect me to do? Stay home alone all fucking summer while you suck nature’s dick? Live with the fucking raccoons that get into our trash and roam the streets?” 

 

The older can't help it. He looses it- laughter bubbling up his throat and out of his mouth.

  
  


It’s never actually  _ said _ , But Max agrees to come visit a little more often. 

  
David carries him three quarters of the way back down, despite the fact that Max is now a 5’3” twenty-three year old. 


End file.
